To Form a Pack
by MeronS
Summary: Teruki and Mob's new family life begins. Mob Psycho 100 AgeAU Part 6


Although Mob and Teruki were engaged to marry, they had decided to postpone the wedding in order to get their lives on track. Teruki had his job and the both were still looking for a place to move into.

Of course Teruki would've loved to have their extravagant wedding right there and then but Mob managed to talk some sense into him in the last minute. The raven head was also highly against his partner's idea of an ideal wedding. Teruki had been going on and on about how they'd marry in a huge church, surrounded by pretty flowers and a ton of guests.

Mob wanted something small and quiet. He knew that Teru was used to everything being grand, seeing that he was a movie star and all, but it just didn't fit with Mob at all. He had been in one of those movie launch parties or something once. He had gotten such anxiety that Teruki had had to drive him back home in the middle of it.

They could just invite their closest friends and family and have the ceremonies in their home. No need for a shining white church or even a priest. The foods could all be self-made too. They'd save a lot of money that way. Not that Teruki didn't have any to go around, it was all Mob's will.

Teruki had soon learned that he couldn't say no to Mob's face when the raven head really wanted something. It wasn't a puppy face. Heck, there was no expression at all on that face, but Teru still found himself unarmed in front of it. This must be what they call 'true love'.

Mob was slowly moving all his stuff out of his apartment and into Teruki's much bigger and more modern one. Most of the stuff would stay in their boxes though, seeing that the two were planning to move into a new apartment sooner or later.

They had already skimmed through hundreds of ads and even visited some of the houses featured in them. None of them fit both of the men's tastes though. What they both wanted was a quiet getaway where they could live as a family. The place and size varied which one you asked but the general idea was the same.

Dimple and Reigen were a huge help in the process. They mostly made sure that Mob didn't worry about them and didn't overwork himself. The man would've done that for sure.

The two had already made sure that Mob's schedule was blank for months to come. They hadn't told Mob, but they had either called the client or done the job together. Mob thought that the lack of customers was just a quiet period or something, when in truth they were really busy.

The two had made a deal. Reigen would deal with the customers while Dimple dealt with the actual spirits. The setup worked surprisingly well and Reigen was ready to even suggest taking over the whole business. There was no way he could let Mob continue working once he moved. The man could just focus on taking care of his small family and settling in. And to be honest, Mob had never been much of a businessman to begin with.

Mob was visiting the Psychic School once again. It was something he found himself doing more often now that his partner worked there. Not that he minded at all, the children were always happy to see him and Mob enjoyed seeing them grow into fine young adults.

But Mob was also there for something much more serious. He'd need to reassure his brother or Ritsu would visit him every day, not giving them any peace and quiet. Ritsu's work would also suffer.

Ritsu's reaction to seeing the ring on his big brother's finger had been just as expected. He had heard a thing or two from Shou, who already knew, but clearly didn't want to believe it all. Ritsu had frozen at first, for so long that Mob had begun worrying that he had suffered some sort of a fit. Then he had lunged at the blond with some seriously sharp knives. He must've been saving those just for this moment, Mob had never seen them before. Mob and Shou had managed to break the two apart before anything serious could happen. Teru did lose some strands of hair but otherwise he was intact and fine, save for the shock.

Shou had been much more chill about things. He had simply given Teruki the thumbs up and pat Mob's head, telling them his congrats and that Ritsu was sure to be happy for them, he was just too shy to show it. Ritsu denied it all and threw more cutlery at the blond who had stolen his precious big brother away.

Deep down, very deep down, though, the little brother was happy that Mob had finally found someone who made him happy. Seeing Mob smiling with someone like that brought Ritsu much joy. He could hardly remember the lonely boy his big brother had been, always afraid of his powers and how he was so different from everyone else around him. Ritsu would have to punch Teruki extra hard for this.

Shou and Mob were currently chatting happily as they enjoyed a nice cup of tea and waited for Ritsu and Teruki to finish with their work. The school itself had ended hours ago, but both men had some paperwork to finish before they could leave.

Ritsu had also mentioned how he'd need to have a little chat with the blond. Mob was a bit worried about that. It could only be work but it might as well not be and Ritsu would be arrested for murder.

"So, any tips?" Shou asked as he added more and more sugar into his cup of steaming tea. He had wanted coffee but knowing that Mob didn't drink or like the stuff that much, he opted to make some tea.

"Huh?" Mob tilted his head, absent-mindedly rotating the ring on his left ring finger. The band still felt quite foreign for Mob although he had been engaged for almost a month already. He still couldn't get over the diamond on it. It was too much for him.

"Your brother is amazing at what he does but he is as dense as a rock! He doesn't even seem to notice my approaches!" Shou huffed, taking a sip out of his drink. He nodded with a smile when he found that the tea was to his liking this time.

Mob hummed in thought. He had heard about this one-sided crush on several occasions. Even Teruki had told Mob about it. They both felt bad for the red head.

Apparently, Shou had had a crush on Mob's little brother ever since Ritsu had been in school. The two had met in some shady circumstances and Shou had fallen hard for the raven head. No one knew the details of that evening but Shou has been trying to get Ritsu to date him ever since. As one could see, to no avail.

Mob really didn't have a magic solution to the problem though, and told Shou to fight hard.

The two talked for some time more before they both thought that it would be best if they went to see Ritsu and Teruki. They hoped to see the two either working hard or already done with their work. They knew if the latter was the case, it wouldn't be nice at all.

When the two made it to the principal's door, they saw a collection of silverware poking through the dark wooden door, glinting in the hallway's dim light. That would be expensive to fix later. There was also screaming coming from inside the room itself. Mob recognized the screaming as both Teru an Ritsu's. The meeting the two had had clearly hadn't gone as well as expected. Not that Shou and Mob hadn't see it coming.

Mob and Shou eyed each other. Guess the two were done with their work already.

"I'll go first. I have a general knowledge of the flight paths of knives, forks and spoons", Shou offered as he put his hand onto the knob and carefully turned it. He had handed Mob the heavy calendar he often carried with him, telling the man to use it as a shield if it came to it.

Mob nodded, positioning himself behind Shou as they opened the door. He decided not to question his friend's knowledge any further. The door creaked eerily as the scene was revealed behind it.

Right into a war zone it was. The room was messy, papers scattered around and some of the chairs knocked over.

Shou sighed in frustration. Their janitor was nice and hardworking, but this wouldn't go well with him. He had just cleaned the room from floor to ceiling the other day. Going as far as to organize the drawers and shelves. It had taken him over an hour even with the esper powers he had.

Teruki was on sofa which was knocked over, trying his best to talk Ritsu from throwing the sharp steak knives the he was holding.

Mob had never seen those before and neither had Shou, once again. It looked like they had been polished and sharpened as well. Ritsu was dead serious about this. Talk about clingy.

"Brother!" Ritsu beamed as he spotted Mob, leaving whatever he had had in mind in favor of hugging his big brother. Not before throwing the knives dangerously close to Teru's head and right into the wall behind the blond. The squeeze was tight, almost taking Mob's breath away.

Mob carefully hugged back, smiling as he saw Teruki let out a breath, slowly coming down from where he had been seeking shelter. The blond's face was sweaty and pale and his hands were shaking.

Mob had a general idea of what had happened in the room. A chill ran through his spine.

"How could you ever do such a thing? This man isn't good for you!" Ritsu burrowed his head into the crook of Mob's neck. The depressed little brother had tears in his eyes. Mob could feel them soaking through his shirt.

But Mob had to remain stern, Ritsu couldn't tell him what to do with his life. They were both adults now and had to go on with their own lives. Not to mention, Ritsu was the little brother.

"I have told you many times", Mob sighed as he pet Ritsu's hair, "I married Teruki because I love him. It's that simple."

If Teruki was a lightbulb, he'd he lighting up the whole room now. Hearing that from his darling's mouth made him super happy. The little brother and his actions were forgotten and forgiven now that it got Mob to say all that.

"But!" Ritsu whined, pouting.

"Amen to that. Now, big bro and Teruki have to go home", Shou joined in and separated the two brothers.

Ritsu kicked and fought back for a bit but soon came to his senses and calmed down, letting Shou drag him wherever. To be honest, he was getting tired too. He could continue this later.

Mob couldn't help but wish good luck to the redhead. Shou really had some work to do.

One day, about a week or two after the incident at the school, Mob came to Teruki one morning, carrying the morning's newspaper. He seemed excited, it was even visible on his usually emotionless face.

"Look! This is it!" Mob told Teru as he slammed the paper down onto the table the blond was enjoying his breakfast. The coffee almost spilled and Teruki had to save his toast from being buried under the paper.

"Calm down, honey! It's good that you're this cheery but I'm still half asleep", Teruki huffed as he stole a kiss from Mob before eyeing the ad Mob had pointed out for him.

It was yet another ad for a house on sale. This ad was very different from the ones before though. It was a big house some distance away from the city. The exterior had an old vibe to it. There were no pictures of the interior but Teru could imagine that it would fit the outside.

"It looks like it needs some work", Teru mumbled as he eyed the price. It was way lower than anything he had imagined. Of course it was, the placement wasn't near anything, the house itself wasn't modern and there was clearly some work to be done before anyone could move in. All in all, the house looked unsellable.

"That's our new home", Mob nodded, sitting back down to eat the rest of his breakfast.

"This one? Are you really sure?" Teruki eyed the ad again. He couldn't really see it, but if his darling wanted the house, then they would buy it.

"Very sure", Mob took a sip out of his milk.

"Alright then", Teruki put the paper aside, "Should we go see the place today? Do you have the time?"

"Do you?"

"Anything for you, darling", Teruki took out his phone and sent a couple texts. Good thing that he didn't have any photo sessions or such today, only teacher stuff. He would definitely have the time.

Mob huffed, smiling into his glass. Teru really was a romantic. He was sure to hear from Ritsu later about his husband skipping school once again. Guess Mob could handle the trouble this time.

As promised, Teruki drove the two to the edges of the town after work.

The sun was setting as the couple exited the car. The summer heat struck them both.

Mob took in the clean air and enjoyed the view of the woods around them. It was quiet. The road wasn't busy at all and the nearest neighbors weren't even visible.

Teruki looked around, trying to find the real estate agent who had promised to meet them there.

"I really like this place", Mob took Teruki's hand, pointing to some birds that were sitting on a tree near them.

The agent soon appeared and showed the couple around the house and the large lot. The agent was a young one, new to his job, clearly forced to try and sell this place by his peers who had failed before him. He did a good job, the couple gave him that.

The house was huge, as the ad had told. The interior design was old as was to be expected, although there were some signs of restoration there and there.

Mob had fallen in love with the place since seeing the photo in the paper.

Teruki himself was slowly warming up to the place. He could see him and Mob living there, maybe with a third member as well. The place was surely big enough for that.

"I could grow vegetables in the garden", Mob told as they watched the garden from the veranda.

The agent was telling them about the pipework and the electric wiring around the house.

Teruki was listening with one ear. Deep inside, the blond had already decided to buy the house, no matter the state it was in. Of course the garden needed some serious tending to it and the house itself some serious work, but they had already fallen for the place. This would be their home.

Mob and Teruki signed the contact and drove home.

They'd have some work to do.

They had a new house to move into.

As Mob and Teruki packed away their stuff and got ready to move in, Teruki had hired some specialist to have a look at the house and give them an estimate of what would need to be done.

The diagnosis wasn't as bad as Teru had expected. The pipes and electric wiring would have to be made again for sure. The walls, floor and ceiling would also have to be made thick enough to make the winters survivable. Other than that, the house was in shape. Paint work was also preferred but not necessary.

Teruki gave the workers their orders and they got to work.

Mob had taken part in some of the planning but Teruki had put in some surprises there and there. For example, Mob would not only have a modern stove, fridge and other kitchen stuff, but also an oven he could cook the family some of his delicious meals. Teruki also designed the bathrooms more modern that they had been, adding a bath that could fit two.

But the best surprise would definitely be the bedroom Teruki had designed for the two of them. They'd have a king-sized bed soft as a cloud and a walk-in closet. The last one being mostly for Teruki and his massive collection of clothes.

The room would be the one with the best view on the upper floor of the two storey house. It would also be near all the other bedrooms on the floor. There was of course a guest bedroom, but two or three more as well.

It was made clear how many friends the couple actually had made throughout these years.

It seemed like half of the city had come to help the couple move away from Teruki's home.

Musashi Gouda and the rest of the bodybuilders had come to carry the boxes and furniture to the van Tome and his old club buddies owned in order to do field work.

Even Ritsu and Shou were there with both Shou and Teruki's classes. Shou had made food while Ritsu had rented a minibus for them all. They needed to get to the house, after all.

Needless to say, Teruki's apartment suddenly seemed really small and cramped. Moving to the big house seemed ever more necessary by the minute as the people kept bumping to each other and stepping onto each other's feet.

The group arrived to the house.

The workers were already done and had moved all their equipment away from the way.

"It's huge!" Reigen whistled, taking a box from the van and carrying it inside. The boy had jumped in at the last minute, followed by Dimple. The two had been working just hours before.

The rest agreed, only having heard of the place from the couple and not having seen it in person before. It was much bigger than anything that would be built today. All they had in the city seemed to be four tatami apartments.

The rest followed Reigen's example, all carrying something inside as they went. Even the students all helped, their psychic powers made it much easier to carry heavy boxes.

The living room was soon full of cardboard boxes and some furniture. Teruki was guiding where to put the stuff as Mob and Dimple went to the kitchen to get something for them all, maybe ice-cold juice.

"A nice house you got", Dimple floated next to Mob's head as the raven head took out some juice from the fridge. He and Teruki had gotten that just the other day and brought it there. They also had some ice cream and watermelon so serve. A number of a pizza place was taped onto the fridge door just in case.

Mob nodded, having an idea where this conversation was going.

There was a minute of silence before Dimple cleared his throat to begin his lecture, or whatever he would be serving this time.

"Are you going to quit your job? The exorcism job?" Dimple asked, helping Mob take out the glasses the man was reaching for. Too bad that Mob was still a tad bit short from the upmost shelves of the new kitchen.

Mob stopped for a moment, as if to think about the possibilities, "I really don't know. I mean I could, but why. It's my job."

"It's been quiet lately though."

"Don't lie. I'm not blind", Mob huffed, "I know what you and Reigen have been up to. You've been way too close lately."

Dimple shrugged, "Got me. Yeah, we emptied your calendar. Think of it as an early wedding gift or something."

A small smile escaped Mob, "Well, thank you."

"You're going to be a married man. Start a family."

"A family, huh?" Mob mused.

He had thought about that. It had actually been on his mind quite a lot lately. Ever since he and Teruki visited a nice park in their neighborhood one afternoon. It had been a sunny and warm day and the two had decided to have a little date after Teruki was finished with work.

There had been a young couple with their baby there, the little bundle squealing in the buggy. Teruki couldn't take his eyes off of the trio, a huge smile on his face the whole time.

Mob knew that the blond was a sucker for children, as surprising as it seemed. A model with a weird sense of fashion who loved children and especially cute little babies. Mob would need to make sure that his husband wasn't mistaken for a pervert or something.

Not that Mob wasn't the same. He just knew the harsh facts. They were both male. He could never biologically grant Teru the wish of becoming a father. Mob wasn't a mother and he could never be one.

Mob had been thinking of a different solution though. He and Shou had been talking, since the redhead knew what the man was going through. Shou was more observant than people gave him credit for.

Shou had told Mob that some of the school's children were actually orphans and lived with him in the building. There was a set of bedrooms he and Ritsu had made on the lowest floor.

Mob had gotten very close to all the kids in the school, especially the ones in Teruki's class. He just spent much more time with them than with the ones on Shou's class.

One child especially had caught his attention. It was Sakurai, the little boy who dreamed of becoming a famous barber. When the kid had come to the school after having been spotted by Ritsu one day, he had been in a very bad condition. Sakurai had been thin, his clothes torn and dirty.

The boy had been abandoned by his parents at a very young age. The psychic powers the kid had displayed proved to be too much for the two and they had left him at an orphanage. After that, Sakurai had been in and out of different orphanages, most of them bad or worse.

Sakurai had grown up without knowing the love of a parent figure. All he had known was to curse objects and people. It had been a long road to teach him how to use his powers for anything good.

"So you plan to adopt the kid? Isn't he a bit too old?" Dimple asked. He didn't judge. He just hadn't expected, well, he had expected Mob to do something like this. Only Mob could do such things, having had such a terrible time coming to terms with his own powers.

"You better not be doing this out of pity", the spirit sighed, "Just know that we'll help you, both Reigen and I."

Mob nodded his thanks. The spirit really could be nice if he wanted to.

"I've spoken with Shou about this. He thinks that it's a good idea", Mob handed Dimple a tray full of glasses, "I'll tell Teruki tonight. He's been stressed with work a lot lately so I haven't told him yet. The manager told him that the producers want him to come shoot a movie in America or something."

"You really should", Dimple agreed.

The two joined the rest of the group in the living room. The place was already starting to look like an actual home, and the two had only been gone for ten minutes max. The table, sofa and TV were already in place and the group was sitting wherever there was space in the room.

"I brought some refreshments", Mob smiled as he sat down next to Teruki on the floor, handing out the glasses of juice as well as ice cream to everyone.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. While the kids ran around in the garden and inside the house, the adults helped unpack the many boxes and shared their tips on peaceful family life. Though most were still single, there were still many tips to go around.

The party slowly faded as the sun begun to set, Shou, Ritsu and the kids were the first ones to leave. The adults followed soon after, hoping to catch enough sleep for the following day of work.

"They were really a huge help", Teruki stretched his body, yawning.

"You're both espers, you know", Dimple shrugged.

"It's much more fun to do it the traditional way", smiled Mob. It might've also scared the 'normal people' present if they had suddenly made a sofa float or something.

The spirit had decided to move in with the couple. Teruki had been against the idea at first, but Mob was hard to say no to. It was also obvious that the spirit couldn't stay with Reigen. The boy could get into trouble for talking to air. Dimple only made himself visible for Reigen and the espers could see him on their own. No normal person could see the evil spirit.

Dimple had originally attached himself to Mob when the raven head was still in school. And although he had lately been with Reigen, he was still Mob's evil spirit. It was only logical that the spirit would move in with Mob.

The trio decided to prepare frozen pizza to eat. They were all just too tired to do anything themselves. And though the thing was dry and bland, it was perfect for the situation.

Mob and Teruki sat next to the living room table, seeing the one in the dining room still hadn't arrived. They had ordered a new, bigger one just the other day.

The sight from the large veranda doors and windows was captivating. The overgrown garden bathed in the late rays of the sun. Birds flew around, catching bugs from the air. A fox peeked its head from the berry bushes before ducking back in and running away, having spotted the new tenants of the house.

The couple enjoyed the serene scene, sitting there in the living room until the sun had gone and darkness had taken place.

At some point, Teruki had lied his head onto Mob's lap who was now threading his hands through the blond hair. They did such things often, showing love through small things like this.

"Teru?" Mob asked, massaging the blond's scalp.

"Hm?" Teruki was in heaven. It felt like all the stress and fatigue from the weeks of work just faded away.

"I've been thinking."

"Sound dangerous."

Mob huffed with a smile. He knew that Teru wasn't serious. They liked to pick on each other like this sometimes. Guess it was a couple's thing.

"What do you think of Sakurai? The one in your class."

"A great young man. Still wants to become a barber."

"Did you know that he lives in the school building with Shou and his little brother?"

"Hm. He is an orphan. None of the places had the means to take care of him it seems."

"D-Do you think that he would like it here?" Mob finally gathered the courage to ask. He was afraid of how his partner would react.

"Who wouldn't?" Teruki smiled, "You wish to adopt him?"

"Knowing what he has gone through, I just can't let him be. Sakurai is a good kid", Mob sniffed.

Teruki knew that Mob's childhood hadn't been the best one. His parents had been accepting, but never quite understood their son's weird behavior. His emotionless gaze causing them distress. Teruki didn't exactly know how Mob had been before meeting him in middle school, but he knew that Mob's days had been much better there.

"Have you talked about this with him?"

"Not yet. I've spoken with Shou though. He thinks it's a great idea."

"Of course he does. Should we speak with Sakurai tomorrow? We could invite him to come over and stay for the night or something."

Mob nodded. He hoped that it all would go well.

The couple went into action the next day, hoping to have added a member to their family by the end of the day. Mob joined the blond as he went to work in the school. Dimple followed the two, just curious.

The kids loved to see the two in the building. Dimple and Mob were always a welcome sight and Mob liked to help the kids with their schoolwork. It usually ended up just the opposite, the kids teaching Mob math.

Needless to say, the day went by quickly, the kids soon leaving to go home for the day.

Sakurai stayed behind, not putting his stuff away in his bag like the rest. He usually did his homework right after class, sitting by his desk while doing so. Teruki sometimes stayed behind to help, had the class been difficult or hard to understand.

Mob and Teruki let the boy do his thing, deciding to go fetch them some tea and cake Shou had made. Dimple was left to look after the kid as the two went to fetch the items as well as discuss the next step in their plan. They were like embarrassed teenager wanting to confess their love for an upperclassman. Dimple sighed. Humans really could be weird and difficult.

Sakurai didn't suspect a thing, even when the two males sat down next to him. He knew that Mob and his teacher were nice people. Dimple was the only suspicious thing in the room, floating around them constantly with that weird smirk on the spirit's face.

"Sakurai. I want you to be honest with me and tell me your opinion", Mob began, getting the boy's attention, "I-I know it's sudden, but would you like to come to our place tonight?"

Sakurai stared at the two. He didn't really understand. Why did these two want him in their house? Mob had seemed so overwhelmed with the many guests just the other day.

Teruki saw the boy's confusion. He sighed, "We want to adopt you into our family, Sakurai."

There was a long silence in the room.

Mob might not have spilled the truth that quick in the conversation but this might as well do.

Mob and Teruki were beginning to lose hope when Sakurai finally spoke up. There were tears visible in the corners of his eyes.

"W-Would you really?" Sakurai asked the two, and Dimple.

To be honest, the boy had wanted nothing more than to have a family of his own. Of course Shou was nice to him, but he had his little brother and the rest of his family. Sakurai saw himself as an intruder to that all.

He had always liked his teacher who always seemed to make sure that the students liked to come to school each morning. Teruki had often talked with him in person as well, like with the other kids, about his future and dreams. Sometimes the two found themselves talking about just anything, like a movie they saw the last evening or such. Something friends would do.

Mob had been a living legend ever since the school had begun its mission of teaching psychic children. When the he had finally come to the school and into Sakurai's classroom, it had been weird. Everyone had thought that Mob was something much more awesome, not a man with an emotionless face and a group of weird friends. But as Sakurai got to know Mob better, the man ended up being just as awesome as the legends had said. Mob was caring and seemed to know just what the kids had gone through, trying his best to help. He was kind and fun to be around in general.

Sakurai had always hoped for a family. He had thought that even a single parent, be it a mother or a father, would be alright with him. A gay couple hadn't crossed his mind, but he couldn't find himself caring about that. A family was a family, as long as there was love.

"S-So? Would you like to come?" Mob carefully asked, afraid that the boy would've said no and thought of them as creeps or something.

"Of course I'll come!" Sakurai screamed, much to the couple's surprise.

"Good", Teruki smiled, patting Mob's head, knowing that he had been stressed out the whole time they had waited for an answer. If Mob was worrying now, Teru couldn't wait until the two were actually the boy's parents. They would be the worst, worrying too much about everything.

Happy with the results, the group left the building after calling and telling Shou the good news. They also went to get the little what Sakurai owned, packed it up and took it along. The boy was eager to move in right away and just couldn't return to get his stuff tomorrow even if he was still coming to school anyway.

The redhead had been more than happy to hear the news and promised to take care of all the paperwork for the adoption. He had dealt with it before and the guys at the orphanage were familiar with him. Mob and Teru had been happy to hear that, since they were so busy with their life as it was. A new family member wasn't going to change that soon either.

A social worker would be called and would come to the new parents' house later that week to take care of the legal things and such. They would also check the parents' suitability as well as the house's. And although Sakurai hadn't had the best experiences with the woman throughout these years, he was looking forward to seeing her this time.

The life in the house settled slowly after the new member of the family officially became Mob and Teruki's son. The social worker had been very happy with the two men and the family had soon made the adoption official. Sakurai now had a family.

Everyone was happy to welcome the new member to the family. Mob's many friends came to visit with cheers and hugs and Teruki's actor friends kept sending expensive gifts at their doorstep. Mob didn't know what to do with such gifts and was very overwhelmed at first. Sakurai had loved them though and that was the main point.

Sakurai got to choose any room he wanted on the second floor. The three later went to buy a bed and other furniture, which the boy got to choose as well.

Sakurai did try and choose only the cheapest items but Teruki made sure that money wouldn't be a problem. He told both Sakurai and Mob that he would pay for it all and that the boy could choose whatever he liked.

Mob wasn't happy with this spending spree, but let it happen. Teruki did have the money and Sakurai most definitely deserved it. He could maybe let it slip this time, but he'd need to talk to Teru about saving money and spending it wisely. He had spotted yet another fur coat in their closet the other week, even though the blond already owned at least two already.

A couple years went by in a flash for the new family.

Teruki got the acting job in America and from that day onwards, he became an even more famous actor. His style now known around the world as well as his love for his husband. Teruki had to quit his job as a teacher to focus on the acting. He was often abroad because of his job, but always made sure to have time for his family. Birthdays, holidays and any special occasions with the Psychic School or Mob and his relationship were sure to be spent with the family.

Mob had slowly become a housewife. He didn't dislike the title. The once wild lot was now a beautiful garden, thanks to Mob's loving care. The garden had everything from flowers to fruits, berries and vegetables growing there and the family got most greens they needed from the soil.

Sakurai was still in school, studying hard and earning good grades. He still wanted to become a barber, and would be taking entrance exams this spring. Sakurai had really broken out from his shell, becoming a polite but happy teenager with many friends to play with.

The family had also adopted a baby about a year after Sakurai joined the family. The baby boy was named Keiji Mogami and was a very strong esper even as a toddler. He had been too much for his parents and then to the orphanage. Sakurai's social worker had actually been the one to tell Mob and Teruki about the baby and begged them to take care of him, ever for a couple of weeks. So the two had first become foster parents, then adopted him. They were a real foster failure. But the baby had been sweet and adorable, to their defense.

After that, the family often fostered kids with psychic powers until the social workers, with help from Mob, found fitting families for them. The place was perfect for abandoned or even abused children. The house was huge and the surroundings quiet. Mob was a perfect foster parent as well. Not to mention what a good big brother Sakurai was.

Fostering and finding homes for espers had become something like a job for Mob. He did it absolutely free, only accepting the benefits he got for Sakurai and Keiji. Those, he used only for the boys. Mob could often be found speaking to a social worker or a possible parent through the phone, telling them how the child was doing and what special attention they might need. He had truly become the missing link between the parents, the social workers and the children.

Dimple still lived with the ever-growing family, dodging in and out of the house as he pleased. In a way, he was like a pet cat, doing whatever he wanted. Mob had mentioned this to the spirit once and for a week onward, the spirit had taken the form of a cat and lazed around the house. It really fit Dimple but seeing that the kids could chase and bully him easier in that form, Dimple didn't do it again.

Tonight, Teruki would come home after two months in America, having filmed yet another movie. The blond had kept telling Mob how this one would be a huge hit.

Mob was preparing a nice dinner for them all. They needed to celebrate. Teruki was returning and Sakurai had gotten an excellent grade on his latest test. Keiji and Mob had had an excellent nap this afternoon as well, so that might as well be celebrated too. You should never forget any family members when having a party.

"Could you go get some fresh tomatoes from the garden, Sakurai?" Mob asked, giving Keiji a fresh bottle.

"Sure", Sakurai rose from the sofa, where he had been reading yet another one of his magazines. It was about barbers of course, featuring different hairstyles and ways of getting a healthy and beautiful hair. He had already done his homework for the day, so he had some time before dinner. Having played through the game Teruki had bought him a couple months back, he had nothing else to do either.

The baby was sitting on his baby chair, gurgling and squealing as he tried his best to reach Dimple with his short little hands.

For some reason the spirit was afraid of the toddler, preferring to be out of the house then Keiji was awake. Maybe it was some sort of an animal instinct. Keiji was powerful, after all. Or then Dimple was just afraid of babies wanting to hug him. The spirit had told Mob that he was allergic.

It was uncanny how much both Keiji and Sakurai looked like their guardian. They both had dark hair and eyes, just like Mob. Not that it was that uncommon. Many parents often mistook Mob as the boys' actual father when Teruki wasn't with them.

There were still some stares given to the gay couple as they walked in the city, but most soon accepted them. Sakurai had never been embarrassed of having two fathers. He was actually proud. He had the most awesome fathers, who worked hard and loved their family.

Sakurai soon came back with some freshly picked tomatoes, washing and cutting them for Mob. He liked to help his father with food and often stirred the pot or watched after the boiling water. Mob had been adamant on letting his son cut anything until recently when Sakurai had argued that he was old enough and that Mob was just too careful.

"How was school today?" Mob asked, like he usually did. Mob honestly liked hearing about his son's days, reminding him of his middle school days.

They were going to do some pasta. It was simple but tasty and just happened to be one of Teru's favorites. While Mob took care of the pasta itself, Sakurai prepared the tomatoes which would go into the sauce later on.

"Good. Reigen came to visit", Sakurai told.

Reigen and Mob had stopped their business and Reigen had moved on to study hard. He would go to a business school. He'd continue what he and Mob had once done when he graduated and was a pro. Dimple had wished the boy good luck on that, he wasn't an esper after all and couldn't see spirits at all much less exorcise them.

"He's been working hard. I should call him someday and tell him to come visit" Mob poured the boiling water from the pot. The pasta was done.

Sakurai agreed.

The tomatoes went into the pot alongside some meat and cheese. Mob set the stove on low and let the meal simmer, to be taken off the heat when Teru would be back.

"Now, let's set the table", Mob took out the plates while Sakurai handled the glasses and cutlery. Keiji clearly would've liked to help as well and reached out, whining.

Mob and Sakurai put the table ready for Teruki and them. Mob then took Keiji into his arms and the trio went to the sofa to watch the TV. There were some children's cartoons on and the toddler really liked those.

The small family stayed by the TV until the door opened and Teruki ran inside.

He had clearly driven quite fast and then ran from his car to the door. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes. The jetlag was very evident. The flight must've been tough.

"Sugar! I'm home! How is my beautiful family?" Teruki dropped his suitcases and threw his jacket off onto the floor by the entrance. He then ran to the sofa and tackled the group.

"Teru, don't crush the kids", Mob laughed, "And we've missed you too, so calm down."

Teruki stood up and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down a bit, before giving his dear husband a long kiss and his two sons a kiss on the forehead.

"Can't help it. It's been way too long", Teruki smirked, letting Sakurai comb his hair for him.

"We video chatted yesterday."

"It's not the same", Teruki whined, catching something in the air, "What's this? Have you been cooking?"

"We made pasta", Sakurai told him, pleased with how Teru's hair looked now. It was getting a bit long. Sakurai could offer to cut it tomorrow. Teru was sure to let him.

"Good! I'm starving!"

"It should be ready. Let me go get it", Mob told him, handing Keiji to Teruki while he went to the kitchen to get the food.

Keiji slapped Teruki's cheeks, letting out a long squeal with a huge smile on the chubby face of his. Teruki had a hard time keeping the baby on his lap as the little one squirmed a lot, happy to see his father again.

The group ate their dinner together, after which Teruki presented the boys with souvenirs.

The boys listened to his father's tales of an actor's life as the group all sat on the sofa, cuddling each other. Teruki took turns, listening to whatever Sakurai had to say about his school and friends. Keiji had fallen asleep halfway and Mob stayed quiet, holding the boy in his arms and enjoying the happy family moment.

Sakurai and Keiji were both put to bed by the parents, Mob staying in the baby's room a bit longer as something had upset Keiji, resulting in a crying fit. Mob had read a book and rocked the baby in his arms before he finally calmed down and fell asleep. Keiji sometimes had such nights and both parents were very fit to take care of them and the possible flying books and such. Keiji did have psychic powers after all and emotions were a very powerful source.

"A tough night?" Teruki asked as Mob finally came back downstairs. The blond had taken out a bottle of wine and poured them both a class. The TV had a movie playing.

"Yeah. Keiji didn't want to go to bed now that daddy is home", Mob smiled, kissing Teru's cheek as he sat down onto the sofa.

"I'm honored."

"I missed you", Mob mumbled, resting his head on the blond's shoulder.

"I missed you too", Teruki smiled, resting his head on top of Mob's.

The two fell asleep still sitting on the sofa and that was where Sakurai found them the following morning. He had come down to get a glass of water and spread a blanket on the two before moving back upstairs and back to bed.


End file.
